


Kinktober 2020

by DragonDemonGod



Category: DC Extended Universe, Fate/Grand Order, Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDemonGod/pseuds/DragonDemonGod
Summary: 31 days/ worksArt and one-shots.Original characters.Very random chapters.
Relationships: Male/Monster, Nightwing/Flamebird, Original Male Character(s)/Other(s), Original Male Character/ Original Male Character(s), Solomon | Caster/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kinktober 2020

Chapter Prompts:

1 - Stripping/Striptease  
2 - Massage  
3 - Sleeping Sex  
4 - Olfactophilia (scent)  
5 - Double or more penetration  
6 - Cuckholding ish  
7 - Public (Outside)  
8 - Orgasm Delay / Denial  
9 - Bondage  
10 - Leather  
11 - Size Difference  
12 - Threesome of more  
13 - Monster / Demon Fucking  
14 - Fucking Machine  
15 - Public (Humiliation)  
16 - Crossdressing  
17 - Branding  
18 - Latex (Nightwing/Flamebird)  
19 - Hair-pulling  
20 - Lingerie  
21 - Chastity  
22 - Stimulation of Female Genitals  
23 - Licking  
24 - Anal  
25 - Erotic Dancing  
26 - Shower / Bath Sex  
27 - Tentacles  
28 - Distention  
29 - Toys  
30 - Intercrural Sex  
31 - Praise Kink


End file.
